yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Burly
is a Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Introduced as Rank C, he was promoted to Rank A with ''Yo-kai Watch Busters Biology Sergeant Burly resembles a very human-like Oni, with the fangs, horn, and loincloth of his Yokai form, but with more handsome, chiseled features and bronze skin. He is very muscular and wears a pair of yellow fingerless gloves and an army-green exercise outfit consisting of a tightly-fitting tank top and spots underneath his loincloth. As an Oni-type Yo-kai, Sergeant Burly is stubborn and strict, though he takes on a more benign quality and instead uses his strict methods to encourage self-improvement through exercise and dedication. He is a tough coach, however, and the word "Oni" is quite apt in describing how he implements his regimen. Overcoming his difficult challenges can be very rewarding. He is very charismatic, and many follow his exercise routine. He's also very passionate about his line of work. He is seen often smiling. He has a fondness of shouting "Feel the burn!" ("Victoriaaan!" in Japanese) as his catchphrase. Sergeant Burly represents a friendlier take on the self-improvement aspect of Terror Time, where one improves through adversity, but with less of the violent, ruthless aspect that Oni like Gargaros provide. He is also largely the reason why the Yo-kai Watch Busters have become mobilized. Sergeant Burly makes you exercise until you seem fit enough to him. Relationships Sergeant Slime Sergeant Slime is Burly's most trusted colleague. In Busters, he assist him on issuing missions to the player. Stats |50|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Thunder|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|All of the Inspirited Yo-kai's stats go way up with "Burly's Beat Camp".}} ||6 = Raises all of the allies' stats with a vicious workout rhythm.|-|All allies}} ||-|6 = Raises STR of adjacent Yo-kai.|Adjacent Yo-kai}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Climb up the school flagpole every real-world day until you reach the top, then you will be able to see Burly on the school roof. Meet him there to engage him in a fight that you can do daily until you befriend him via normal means. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): ''"Great workout, soldier! Starting today, let's work as a unit!"'' * Loafing: ''"Cool it down!"'' * Being traded: "Let's skip the formalities. Follow me! We march...to VICTORY!" * Receiving food (favourite): "Tastes like victory!" * Receiving food (normal): ''"It's a little off..."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''" *gulp* Oh no..."'' * Being recruited(wibble wobble): ''"That was a good workout! Let's do this everyday! Hup, hup!"'' History Sergeant Burly first cameos in an exercise program Whisper and Jibanyan were participating in in EP025 through Whisper's Pad, though the loudness of their exercising and Burly's voice was interrupting Nate's reading. Whisper also mentions Sergeant Burly by name. Sergeant Burly is first physically seen in the ending credits as the host of "Burly's Beat Camp", a satire of many exercise shows where he and others in the cast dance to Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Ba! He later appears in the flesh in Nate's room in EP036 and has Whisper exercise to exhaustion, though Whisper finds tremendous results from the training. After giving his medal to Nate, Sergeant Burly then proceeds to do the same thing to Jibanyan and Nate In EP037, Sergeant Burly is among the Yo-kai that crash the field day event that Nate was competing in. He, Blazion, and Roughraff give inspiriting inspiration to the opposing team. Sergeant Burly appears in EP062 with Sergeant Slug after Nate ends up in Terror Time from sneaking out of the house. Sergeant Burly urges Nate to try fight Gargaros head-on, giving him a lesson on the four roles of Yo-Kai: Fighter, Ranger, Tank and Healer. Eventually, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Robonyan's persistent stalling leave Gargaros bored enough to depart. Sergeant Burly expresses his disbelief to Robonyan and Sergeant Slug that Nate's cowardly tactics succeeded. Etymology Sergeant Burly's names in English and Japanese invoke burly, referring to his strong muscular figure. It also has a similarity to Billy. Sergeant ''and ''taichō refer to positions of leadership, fitting his military theme. Origin Sergeant Burly is based on famous African-American fitness guru personality Billy Blanks, the creator of the Tae Bo exercise program, who is nicknamed in Japan as . Burly also has Billy's yellow hand wraps, and in the games borrows one of Billy's iconic exercise arm motions. "Bully's Beat Camp" is a reference to "Billy's Boot Camp". It should be noted that Billy had been a regular in Japan since 2006, and his current/second wife is his Japanese interpreter. Trivia * Sergeant Burly's name is shortened to "Sgt. Burly" in the games due to text limitations. In other languages * Japanese: ブリー隊長 Burī-taichō * Spanish: Capi-Cachas * Italian: Sergente Kuadro * Portuguese (Brazil): Sargento Burly * Korean: 빌리 대장 Billi Daejang * German: Schleifer * French: Coach Antonic Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai